The present disclosure relates to providing data buffers in an interface between a chipset and multiple ranks of memory modules.
Computer systems often contain one or more integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9d) chips, often called a chipset, that are coupled to memory modules via a memory interface. The memory interface provides communication between the IC chipset (e.g. the CPU) and the memory modules. The memory interface may contain address bus lines, command signal lines, and data bus lines. Increasing demand for higher computer performance and capacity has resulted in a demand for a larger and faster memory. However, as the operating speed and the number of memory modules connected to the chipset increase, the resulting increased capacitive loading may place a substantial limit on the amount and speed of memory.
Prior art designs, such as a registered dual in-line memory module (DIMM), have addressed the above-described difficulties by providing an address/command buffer in the address bus lines and the command signal lines to relieve the capacitive loading effects. Karabatsos (U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,215) describes a loading relief design for the data bus lines by providing FET switches in the interface between the chipset and the memory modules.
In the prior art design 100 of FIG. 1, the interface 108 between the chipset 102 and the memory modules 104 is unbuffered. In some embodiments, the memory modules 104 may be individually mounted on memory boards 106 as shown. In other embodiments, the memory modules 104 may be soldered directly onto the same motherboard as the chipset 102.
In the prior art design 100, the chipset 102 is often configured to receive two supply voltages, about 1.0 volt (low) and 1.5 volts (high). The high voltage is necessary on the chipset side to provide compatible driving voltage on the memory interface 108. Further, the pin count on the chipset 102 may be designed to be 2x in order to provide a particular memory access rate or frequency, such as xcfx89.